The Secret Of Raftel
by PoisonJam101
Summary: The battle at the end of the grandline is coming to a close. Now Luffy and his crew must discover the secret hidden if Raftel if they want to find One Piece. Though some secrets should remain secret.
1. The Secret Of Raftel

**Hey all and welcome to my first story here! After just discovering One Piece fan fiction, I decided that I would write some stories of my own. Just as a note, I will only be making a few stories with Luffy and the rest of the strawhats. I want to create my own story within the One Piece Universe. Anyways here is 'The Secret At Raftel' please enjoy.**

As the dust settled, the shadow of a man stood panting, exhausted. Blood dripped down from his mouth and fists dropping onto the ground like drops of rain. The hundreds of people, the pirates and the marines, stood still in awe. Eight of the battle worn people slowly advanced to the man in the dust.

"Is it over Captain?" The man slowly turned towards the voice, he smiled.

"Shishishishishi I did it guys I won!" He raised his arms in triumph, but he was too exhausted and started to fall backwards.

"Luffy!" The eight screamed in unison as the rushed to their captain. Lying on the floor covered in blood there was another body across from them, the man started spitting up blood.

"Strawhat may of got me good, but I returned the favour now neither of us can be the pirate king. Zehahahahaha" he laughed as he spat up blood over his beard, laughing til his last breath. Zoro drew his blade and walked towards Blackbeards body, his rage boiling, so much so anyone close by felt a shiver of fear running down their back. Sanji, Usopp, and Franky rushed to hold him back.

"He's dead now Zoro, theres no point." Usopp screamed tears running town his face. Zoro stopping still he looked back at Luffy, covered in blood he started sobbing. Chopper was trying to stop the bleeding, but it was too late. Luffy was dying and would be taking his last breath very soon.

"I cant do anything, he's going to die!" Chopper manically screamed. The whole crew started to cry, screaming Luffy's name.

"Where's Law he could help! He's a miracle doctor!" Sanji screamed. "Law! Where are you?" Nami just shook her head.

"He's dead Sanji, Kizaru killed him." They were so close, they reached Raftel along with the Strawhat Alliance, the remaining Whitebeard pirates, the supernovas, Blackbeards pirate fleet, and the Marines led by fleet admiral Akainu. The battle for Raftel had begun, the battle for One Piece, and the battle for the title of pirate king. The battle was on such a scale the world had never seen, so much destruction, so much blood. So many dead. Blackbeard had reached Raftel first and destroyed half of the Marines fleet with a earthquake. Through the battle though it became a psudo alliance against Blackbeard as everyone knew, he was too dangerous to let live. Nobody could stop him though as he held back the alliance basically by himself. As everyone was losing hope of defeating him. The Straw Hats arrived with their fleet. The tide of battle turned the psudo alliance broke however as the Marines considered the Straw Hats as equally dangerous as Blackbeard and split their forces to take both targets out. Luffy ignored it all and just yelled at Blackbeard how he was going to kick his ass and become the pirate king. Now though both of them are down, no one could move after watching a fight of such magnitude. Akainu clutching his side bleeding, stood up, anger in his face, then he let out a sigh.

"Marines!" he paused. "Retreat." The marines picked up their dead, their injured and turned to leave. Everyone was in shock at this, Akainu retreating? It was unheard of. Some of the remaining pirates saw this as a oppurtunity.

"Kill the straw hats and lets take One Piece for ourselves!" One captain shouted, but was impaled by a giant metal hand. Eustass Kid battered and bloody slowly walked over to the Straw Hats. Zoro had his hand on his katanas, Sanji stood up ready to fight, along with a shivering Usopp. Eustass stopped.

"This war is over. The fight for One Piece is done, and the pirate king has been crowned." He loudly declared.

"What and who's that you? Over my dead body Kid!" One of the pirate captains exclaimed.

"No! Straw Hat Luffy is the Pirate King, and his crew are the ones who can claim One Piece. As much as I hate to admit it, theres no one else it should go to. I know some of you think the same way." Eustass angrily shouted. Marco appeared and shouted his own agreement, and stated that if anyone touches the Straw Hats there will be hell to pay. Zoro wiped his tears and stood up.

"There is no Straw Hats anymore. Not without Luffy, and he will be gone soon. Luffy wouldnt want the adventure to One Piece being stopped because of him. He would of just got angry and claimed you should do what you want." The crowd fell silent.

"Not so fast young one." Silver Rayleigh shouted, appearing from the rabble. One of his arms missing and his white hair dyed with red. "Pick him up and follow me. There's still a chance."


	2. The Waters Of Knowledge

**Welcome to Chapter 2 of 'The Secret Of Raftel' Ive been doing my own theorising of 'The Will of D' after reading alot of the manga lately. You will see this in the following chapters. Not sure how long I will make the story right now, this one is more chapter to chapter. Hope you enjoy.**

The strawhat crew followed Rayleigh into the deep forest of Raftel. Even after such a ferocious battle, the crew felt refreshed and relaxed. Something about the island made them feel calm, though neither could understand why. Zoro carried Luffy through the forest, a grim look on his face, as he could feel Luffy's breathing weaken with each step.

"Where are we going he doesnt have much longer." Zoro shouted at Rayleigh.

"Just abit longer, we are nearly there." He replied. The forest seemed so vast that every step felt like a mile. Rayleigh was right as the forest cleared and they entered a open area. There was a giant pool of water, surrounded by a ruined wall with pictures engraved onto them. Directly infornt of them was a giant cube, a poneglyph. Robin hurried through everyone to get closer but was grabbed by Rayleigh.

"Dont enter the water, you will not survive." He said sternly. Robin was confused but focused her gaze upon the writing.

"To those who have read this I'm sorry. Sorry for all the promises broken. Sorry for the actions of my predecessors. My brother will be looking for me, I have to hide it all from him. He cant be allowed to be in control of the gods, I couldnt get Posideon way though, maybe itll be well protected down there. The dragons are at our door now. I only hope what was foretold will come true. That the true heir will appear and be able to write our wrongs. This power is a curse, I wish I was never born into this accursed fate. Joyboy." Robin read aloud. The realization struck her like lightning. She understood what happened in the void century. Rayleigh noticed her shock.

"We will talk in a minute but its imperative that we deal with the matter at hand. Zoro throw Luffy into the water." The crew gasped with disbelief.

"He cant swim you senile old man! You want to kill him." Sanji screamed, but Zoro had already acted. He threw Luffy into the clear blue waters. Sanji kicked Zoro.

"You marimo bastard! What do you think you are doing." Sanji shouted grabbing Zoro by his collar.

"If Rayleigh says so, itll be the best chance to save him." Zoro said flatly, staring Sanji down with a death glare. Shoving Sanji's hand away, he sat down at the edge of the water, crossing his arms.

"I wont leave until I know." Zoro stated. Everyone stood silent, in shock. As Luffy's body sank into the depths.

The pool went forever, into darkness Luffy sank. The pain and exhaustion was being washed away by the cool currents. Silence eclipsed his surroundings and Luffy felt at peace. Accepting his death, though a great remorse washed over him. He didnt want to finish his adventure here, he was so close. He was awakened by a sudden hit to his head.

"Don't give up so easily you bastard!" A voice shouted at him, Luffy's eyes snapped open, he couldnt see anything but blackness. All of a sudden a great blaze roared to life in front of him. From the blaze stepped out a familiar face. Luffy started to cry.

"I thought I told you men dont cry!" The man exclaimed. Luffy forced his tears to stop.

"Im sorry but I cant believe you are here Ace!" Luffy screamed with delight running to hug Ace, but he fell right through.

"Im dead you idiot little brother of mine. Im just a spirit now, I was allowed to come see you before you went on." Ace said with a sad smile. "I'm sorry I broke my promise." Luffy wiped his nose and he had his trademark grin on his face.

"Don't worry Ace I got super strong! I even took down Blackbeard!" Luffy bragged. Ace laughed.

"I saw! I have been watching you on your adventure." Ace smiled. "You are not done yet though." Luffy looked at him with a confused look. A booming laugh erupted from behind him.

"So you are my successor then brat!" Luffy turned to face the man behind the laugh. He looked normal, tall but average build. Long black hair that fell down his face but stopped before his great dark moustache. Though he looked average he emitted a aura of superiority and confidence. Luffy recognized the man he idolized. Gol D. Rogers. Luffy's jaw dropped as he stammered trying to find his words. "Ace has been telling me all about you little one. I couldn't choose a more fit person to be the next pirate king!" He laughed aloud once more.

"Hey pops, what you doing here, go away!" Ace angrily exclaimed. Rogers just kept laughing.

"What? Can't I see the little brother of your's you keep bragging about, my successor you little whelp!" Gol happily shouted, getting Ace into a headlock. Luffy sat in shock, this was too much to take in, he even started laughing. Luffy's senses kicked into overdrive as he felt a monstous presence appear.

"You two leave us. I need to talk to this young one." The voice commanded forcing Ace and Rogers to evaporate into thing air. Luffy turned to the voice. A hulking man sat before him, long white hair that fell to his back and to the floor. His cold blue eyes and thin white eyebrows sat relaxed. He smiled, a ridicoulously large grin. "I have been waiting for you for over 800 years. Monkey D. Luffy." he happily looked confused.

"You know who I am ossan?" The man nodded.

"I have been waiting for you, and watched over your journey. Your welcome by the way, you nearly had it in Lougetown if it wasnt for my interference." He laughed. "I am Prince Joy D. Boy. Prince to the kingdom of Shingola. Bearer of the Will of D. My friends call me Joy Boy though." He laughed and looked at Luffy with a sad happiness in his eyes. "Sit I will explain to you, your heritage. The meaning behind D." He said, Luffy looked him straight in the eyes.

"Don't care about it." Joy Boy fell on his back in shock. He started laughing, giggling, screaming with elated joy, tears running down his face.

"Just what I would of expected, from the man who inherited the will of King Akuma. Let me tell you anyways, you need to know as your world needs you. Now more than ever." Luffy felt obliged to listen, a first for him.

"Fine ossan. I will fall asleep if its a boring story though." Luffy flatly stated as he sat down. Joy Boy just smiled.

"Your nakama, Nico Robin. You know she is searching into the void history right?" Luffy nodded he knew somewhat. "Well this is what I am going to explain to you, it seems she has figured it out though. Smart girl that one."

"Yup, smartest person I know!" Luffy happily said. His nakama was his pride, so for them to get acknowledged made him happy.

"Well it started when the moon died."


End file.
